Blaze the Cat (Canon, Archie Comics)/Maverick Zero X
Blaze the Cat= |-|Blaze Woman= |-|Burning Blaze= Summary Blaze the Cat is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. She is a Mobian cat and a tough princess in her dimension. Blaze's first encounter with Sonic the Hedgehog was when he found her in captivity after she was captured by a group of SWATbots. At first hostile to the "Blue One", Blaze eventually realized Sonic meant her no harm after their brief battle ended and he offered his friendship. Blaze vanished soon after, promising to haunt Sonic's dreams as he had haunted hers. She was later assisted by Sonic, Tails and Marine in battling Captain Whisker, Johnny and Dr. Nega to retrieve a Sol Emerald. In her next encounter with someone from Mobius Prime, she worked with Shadow and Marine to defeat Metal Sonic. Blaze later returned to Mobius Prime searching for another of her Sol Emeralds, which she serves as the Guardian of, and ended up joining Team Rose in what became a four-way scramble for the gem. Since then she has joined forces with Sonic and her former teammates on a number of occasions. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, likely Low 2-C | High 2-A, likely Low 1-C Name: Blaze the Cat Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Mobian Cat, Princess, Guardian of the Sol Emeralds Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Types 2 and 3 as Blaze Woman), Pyrokinesis, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Sol Emeralds and dimensional disturbances), Regeneration (Low-Mid) Weapon Creation (Can construct weapons out of fire, such as swords), Can generate whirlwinds of fire, Chaos Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate the energy of the Sol Emeralds), Can summon the Sol Emeralds, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional BFR, Sealing, Transformation (Can become Burning Blaze by absorbing energies from the Sol Emerald), Resistance to Fire and Heat | All previous abilities increased to an infinitely greater extent, Invulnerability, Danmaku, Positive Emotion Affinity, Aura, Energy Projection, Time Paradoxal Immunity, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Conceptual Attacks, Non-Physical Interaction, Spatial Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-High), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Infinite Energy, Resistance to: Magic, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and BFR Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level+ (Fought competitively with Sonic, Shadow and Metal Sonic) | High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Empowered by the Sol Emeralds which are equal to the Chaos Emeralds) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Equal to Sonic) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Comparable to Sonic. Can escape Silver's psychokinetic hold) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, likely Universal+ | High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level+ | High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high. Limitless as Blaze Woman and Burning Blaze. Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with her abilities. | High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Sol Emeralds Intelligence: Blaze is an incredibly skilled combatant, utilizing a fighting style that focuses on graceful and delicate movements, similar to ballet moves, in conjunction with her pyrokinetic abilities, to strike precise and hard blows at her opponents. Was able to go toe to toe with and stalemate Sonic the Hedgehog. In addition, Blaze possesses extensive knowledge on the various aspects of her world, and can quickly adapt to foreign environments. Weaknesses: Short temper and can quickly jump to conclusions. Key: Base | Burning Blaze Note: This profile features powers and feats from both the Pre-Super Genesis Wave and Post-Super Genesis Wave continuities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1